Thomas
This is only an '''AU-version'. For the real Thomas, see here. Thomas is a blue tank-type of Dino Loco, and the first one to be encountered on the Island of Sodor. He is was initially discovered by Sir Topham Hatt, before all the other dinos came, and even became the self-appointed leader of the assembled Steam Team. General Information Physical Appearance Thomas is one of the smallest Dino Locos, yet still in fact, fairly large compared to humans. He is at least a height of about 30 feet, 1 inch tall; bigger than Percy (who is about 25 ft), but obviously stands quite short compared to the rest of the Steam Team. He is commonly described as "short and stumpy"; this statement is easily reinforced in terms of prominent features such as limb-structure and Thomas' stature overall. For coloration, Thomas is always depicted with a distinctive shade of blue (at least in the AU itself, he is often colored darker than both Edward and Gordon respectively). He also bears thin red stripes, as well as minor yellow-lining located at the base of the shoulder-areas and soles of the feet. Like most Dino Locos, Thomas' smokebox (neck), hands & feet are all colored jet-black while his underbelly & fin-like spines are white in contrast to the rest of his dark-blue body. His tail is short, sporting a brass whistle near the tip, and he even wears a bowtie labeled the number 1. Finally, he has ball-point claws, a distinctive trait only some other dinos like Percy possess. In terms of facial-features, Thomas is mostly rounded on areas such as the nose, cheeks and chin, lacking practically any angular-detail (all except for the triangularly-shaped eyebrows). His eyes (as well as the tuft on top of his smokebox) are virtually the same shade of blue as his body in general. Personality As a youthful character himself, Thomas is notably kind, caring, adventurous and even feisty in cases, easily showing his trademark cheeky demeanor when using karma as an advantage against his opponents. Despite some of the larger Dino Locos looking down on him for being small in size and being incredibly ambitious by nature, he does at least hold a relatively decent grasp on sportsmanship as well as leadership skills, being capable of rallying-up the Steam Team-members when the situation calls for it. He's even been aware that as a leader, he will go through a variety of hardships and possibly have greater responsibilities in the near-future. Despite his usual reputation of loyalty and friendliness, Thomas notoriously isn't above teasing, particularly acting negative towards Gordon and Henry, prominently for their weight and laziness (though this applies rather more critically for Gordon). He also happens to develop a friendly-rivalry with James. Nonetheless, Thomas still displays a very noticeable soft-side whenever he feels that genuinely good company is around, whether if he takes on challenges and other activities with Percy (his considered "best friend"), or being taught like a son-figure by his mentors, Edward and Toby (though most notably, Edward). He is also generally someone who cares especially for Sir Topham Hatt (the one of the only humans he knows), as many other Dino Locos of Sodor do. Abilities In terms of general physical-strength, Thomas possesses power that is stated to be slightly higher-than-average (though still rather incredible compared to the average human-being), despite being somewhat versatile to other Dino Locos. Due to this, he tends to use a balanced fighting-style when being challenged by his foes. In the first arc, he's managed to grab Edward (and later James) by the tail, swing him and then throw him several feet away, despite his small size. Thomas also boasts relatively strong firepower, in comparison to several dinos. His breath-weapon is a small charged-blast that can surprisingly, deal some heavy damage on targets. This type of fire is colored blue, fueled by a chemical known as acetylene, and it can be launched at an alarmingly-rapid rate. His agility unquestionably impressive, being able to perform many acrobatic maneuvers such as flips, aerial-kicks, and jumping at great heights (though Edward and Percy still often have superior jumping-skills). His speed is notably around average (50 mph at his highest), though in some scenarios, Thomas was even able to hold his own in a fast-paced fight (along with Edward) with Spencer for some time, even though it has been stated that his endurance isn't really enough to keep-up. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Dino Locos Category:Steam Team